Talk:Nightmares
Not sure if this counts as a nightmare, but wahtevs: So I fell asleep and woke up in some small, nondescript town/village(judging by its size).It was about the size of the village I grew up in although radically different in appearance. It consisted of generic middle/western european 1-2 story buildings of various type(not sure exactly, there were some apartments, a garage and a restaurant I think....not sure thou). It was surrounded by what appeared to be small forest hills, I never bothered to leave town and explore those due to some distractions later on. Sat there in this sunny "town square" containing a few nondescript european light poles, banks and sidewalks etc, began exploring and looking at the building interiors after a little while. The interiors all contained laminated wooden furniture, in fact all wood in the town was laminated. Walking around a little longer, I noticed the sun going down unusually fast, similar to Minecraft. Went ahead and did the reasonable thing:hide in one of the houses, expecting nightmarish hellspawn to come after me. After a minute or two I heard someone loudly swearing approaching my position. Suddenly an extremely pissed of Trevor Philips with yellow glowing eyes walks by my window, searching and being all like "Where the fuck is this *******?", while fuzzy, black static appeared on the edge of my vision that apparently grew in size&stranth the closer I was to Trevor. My fear got replaced with lols and I decided to wait. Eventually he spotted me, entered the house and ran up to me. Unfortunately the static overpowered my vision before he could touch me, couldn't see anything for a few seconds. When it faded away I found myself standing in the middle of the town square, with it still being night and Trevor still being near the same house he caught me in earlier by the sound of it. I decided to hide again, 1-2 minutes later the sun went up and Trevor disappeared. Expecting him to appear the next "Night", I searched for possible hiding spots and weapons, sadly spawning guns using my mind didn't work so I decided to try the Ao oni method of hiding inside cabinets. That surprisingly worked with Trevor searching frantically searching every available room in whatever house I was hiding at that moment, only to give up after a while(all while being true to his actual videogame counterpart in terms of acting). The "night" after that I tried to run at him head on only to respawn back in the town square, after that I threw a chair at him which made him topple over but otherwise didn't seem to do any damage, also tried rearraring some furniture in a hallway to see if he could get past it..... which he did by pulling/shoving it aside. Ended up respawning again, there were a few more day/night cycles after that though I don't remember any exact details about them, woke up at some point. Literally the second most ridicoulous dream I've ever had, especially considering that I didn't own GTA V at the time and haven't played Slender to this day.